Certain hazardous wastes generated by the petroleum industry (K048, K049, K051, F037 and F038) are emulsified mixtures of solids, water, and oil that are extremely difficult to treat, transport, and dispose of. These wastes, in their original state, cannot be directly used as a fuel without considerable dewatering, nor can they be feasibly transported in conventional liquids tankers due to their high solids content. Costs associate with dewatering, transporting, and disposing of these wastes have become very burdensome to the petroleum refining industry.